A night different from the rest
by D-Tent'sGirl101
Summary: SLASH! there is a little bit of slash in the beginning of the story Magnet and Zigzag have a little bit of romance but when all the boys get back together and Magnet starts to fall for another girl that is close to Zigzag was that night real for them?
1. Chapter 1

It was another warm night in the boy's tent after an extremely hot and tiring day on the lake. Zigzag lay awake in his bed thinking about what would come the next day.

_Holy shit! I hate digging and I hate being here. Everyone are such ass holes all the time I wish that at least I could have one friend here. X-ray always talks about how D-tent sticks together but we all know that as soon as we get out of here we will never see each other again and as of right now that is fine with me._

Little did Zigzag know that there was another D-tenter awake thinking almost the same thing.

_Digging is a bitch! I wish I never stole that puppy what was I thinking? This is the worse thing that ahs ever happened to me. Not to mention everyone is a total dusch bag 24/7. I can't wait until I can leave then I will never have to see this place or the people ever again. So much for this helping me build character. It only makes me want to kill someone. God! This sucks! I hate it! _

_"FUCK!"_

"I feel ya man!"

"Holy Shit!" Magnet jumped out of his bed and started looking around the tent but couldn't make anything out in the darkness that surrounded them both. "Who said that! Zigzag what are you doing still up? Did I just say that out loud?"

"Magnet get back in bed you just yelled fuck and I was just saying that I feel yah, I was just about to yell something like that too. Besides, you're acting almost as paranoid as me."

"Sorry man I was just thinking about how this is a total Hell hole and I can't wait until I am out of here."

"Again, I feel yah. At least you and the guys can get back together after I mean people here like you."

"HA! People here like me? No way! Let's face it Zig, were both losers!"

"Nah Mag, were not the losers were are plus the losers are the ones who always end up with all the girls!"

The two boys laughed at this for a very long time although they did not know why they kept laughing although the flutter of butterflies started to fill both of their stomachs and Zigzag was beginning to be his normal paranoid self.

"Did you hear that?" Zigzag looked around and out of the tent door that was partially open from when one of the boys had gone to the bathroom earlier that night and forgot to close it.

"Ah, are you scared? You can come over here if your scared little Ziggy-Zag." Although Magnet meant this to be a joke Zigzag was never one who knew when someone was serious or when they were joking. So he got up from his bed and sat right next to Magnet.

"I'm not scared but I know you are so I think I will protect you. Besides if there are kill animals out there then I can feed you to then first. And then I can run away while they are eating your carcass." Zigzag's eyes got real big and he started looking around again.

"That's sick man! And I'm not scared nothing scares me!" There was a loud bang and both of the boys jumped. "See man! I knew you were scared!"

"I'm not scared I just…" Zigzag trailed off and realized how the moonlight was hitting Magnet form the open tent door. His stomach was getting more and more fluttery as he looked into his chocolate eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Then Magnet's eyes reached Zigzag's sapphire blue eyes and words were taken from his mouth. There was an awkward pause. "You know if your uncomfortable you can sit here more on the cot instead on the corner of the cot I mean that's got to be painful on your ass." The truth was Zigzag was plenty comfortable but for some reason he took this excuse to be closer to Magnet.

"Uh, thanks Magnet."

Then without warning the two boys were drawn together like there was a magnetic force between the two of them. They were dangerously close and were inching closer. Neither knew what was happening to them. It wasn't until their lips brushed that they pulled away. Both of them filled with apologies.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened!"

"No man! It was my bad!"

"I don't know what came over me. Do you…you don't…do you have a…"

"Are you gay!"

"No!"

"Me either."

"Right, glad we get that out of the way. I mean I would hate for you to think that I was gay, or whatever. I mean that would just be awkward for everyone in the tent. We need to find some girls. I mean unless…no never mind I'm a stupid pussy I uh I need sleep, yah sleep! Good night!" Zigzag got up and was about to run to bed when Magnet grabbed his arm.

"You know you don't have to freak out it was nothing I mean we can just pretend that nothing happened right?" But once again they were dangerously close and they were being drawn together by that imaginary force. Their lips touched again but when they went to pull apart they were forced together again by their loneliness. Soon they were kissing more then before and their stomachs were filled with butterflies and they did not know what they were doing but neither of them could move. It was like there feet were glued to the floor and they couldn't lift them up.

The old recording of the trumpet sounded. It was time for everyone to wake up. Instantly the bond was broken and the glue no longer existed they pull apart and look at each other they didn't know what to say. Zigzag just got up got dresses and walk out of the tent.

But that very day it was different from the rest. They were aloud the option not to dig and they were told that they were going home. It would be another 3 months before Zigzag and Magnet would speak to each other again. One phone call would stop the silence that had been between them for three months.

The phone rang. Magnet got out of bed and walked across his room in his boxers and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Magnet…err…Jose home?"

"This is Magnet who is this?"

"Dude! It's me Zigzag! Guess what all the guys are getting together at my house for the rest of the summer you think you wanna come?"

"Yah sure let me go ask my mom." Magnet dropped the phone and walked downstairs leaving Zigzag in silence.

_I wonder if he remembers what happened. It was a long time ago. Maybe he doesn't want to think about it I never thought I would ever kiss another guy. But it felt real to me I don't know what is going on. I don't normally feel like this about other guys. It's kind of grossing me out._

Zigzag's thoughts were interrupted by Magnet's voice.

"Good news I can come! What day do you want me to come? I probably can't come until next week is that cool?"

"Yah that would be perfect. Uh, Magnet I was just wondering about what happened that last night in the tent. I uh…"

"It was nothing we were both confused yah man I know nothing to feel weird about a place like that can really fuck a guy up! So I'll see ya next week how about Tuesday? Ok bye!"

Magnet hung up and went to get started packing. Zigzag was planning to tell Magnet how he felt but maybe it was better if they both forgot thinking about it Magnet clearly had so maybe he should do the same. He quickly got up and went to go shower. He was excited to see the guys again, even though three months ago he would have been dreading this. But he was curious to see what they all looked like and what they were up to.

See just a little bit of slash but I think that's the end of it. R&R I want to know what you think.


	2. Chanel

The doorbell rang Zigzag walked up and quickly crossed the room and answered the door.

"Magnet! How are ya? Long time no see eh?"

Zigzag grabbed Magnet into an awkward one armed hug.

"Hey man what've you been up to?" Magnet replied while trying to pull himself from Zigzag's grip.

"Nothing much baseball just got done. Oh man we sucked it up this year! It was horrible."

"Yah I'm not one that's too into sports my main sport is the ladies, ha ha what about you? You got a lady in your life?" Magnet was now trying to find something to talk about it seemed like he was the first one there. He was worried that something would go wrong and the rest of the guys would find out about that night back at Camp Green Lake. What would they think about him?

"Nah, I had a girlfriend but it didn't work out." The truth was he just didn't like her there were just no sparks but he didn't know ho to explain the situation to Magnet.

"Oh man I feel yah girls no one gets em I wouldn't feel bad. I mean I was dating a few girls and then all of a sudden they got all mad at me and I was like what did I do? Although I think it might have been I was dating them both at the same time but still they didn't have to get all bitchy at me for real! So uhh.., where are the rest of the guys? Are they here yet?"

"No, X-ray, and Armpit are coming from New York later today around like dinner or something like that, and then next week Caveman and Zero are coming from northern California and then Squid is gonna come from Missouri as soon as he can but I guess he can't get an answer form his mom so I don't know when he is going to get here. Hey buddy you hungry? My mom made food oh and she wants to meet you I keep telling her were good guys but for some reason she doesn't believe me. Oh and sorry bout my sister she's real nice but a pig and she eats everything. Come on I'll show ya where the kitchen is."

Magnet followed Zigzag out of the entry way and down a few stairs into a dinning room and kitchen. Zigzag had never talked about his sister.

_I didn't even know that Zig had a sister. Oh man I hope she doesn't look like him. That would be one ugly chika!_

But she did not look anything like Zigzag infact she was almost the opposite. She had almost black hair that was full of very loose almost wavy curls that fell past her chest and bright green eyes and tan skin. She was shorter and was compact and very curvy. When Magnet first laid eyes on Chanel words were ripped from his mouth. Although she was pretty she was not the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but there was something about her that took his breath away. If Magnet were able to speak he would have probably laughed at how Chanel was nothing like her brother. He was tall and very thin with wild blond hair and bright blue eyes he also had a goofy smile, but Chanel's was a glowing row of white straight teeth.

"Hi! You must be one of Ricky's friends. I'm Chanel Ricky's sister." She walked over to the staring and speechless Magnet and out stretched a hand.

"Hi." Magnet took the hand and shook it he couldn't think of anything to say but hi. He felt stupid. But then he thought of something to say.

"You looking nothing like your brother I mean that's a good thing I mean not that your ugly Zig, but I mean you, you look nice, I uh I like your name."

_Did I just say that? Holy shit I must sound so stupid to her. I like your name I cant believe those words came out of my mouth. They sounded a lot better in my mind. I wish I could just leave now._

"Oh thank you! You're so sweet! Ricky I like this one how long is he staying?"

"Umm… like a little less than two months or something like that right Mag? Mag? Magnet!"

Magnet was again staring at Chanel.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry yah something like that sure."

"Come on Romeo let me show you where you're going to be sleeping."

Magnet followed Zigzag out of the room and back into the entry way where he had first stepped into the house. It was silent expect for Chanel's voice that came trailing after them.

"It was nice meeting you! I hope you have a fun time here!"

Chanel's P.O.V

_That Magnet kid is really cute! Especially the way he didn't know what to say to me I wonder if that means he likes me? That would be fun although it might make Zigzag really upset if I got involved with one of his friends. I hope all the other ones are as cute as him. I love his cute little smile and his hot Mexican accent. It's so sweet! Maybe this summer won't be as boring as I thought it would be._

Three hours later the doorbell rang again this time it was X-ray and Armpit. They were both filled with suit cases and bags.

"Hey guys but do ya think you brought enough stuff?" Zigzag took the bags from them and walked them into the room where Magnet was sleeping.

"Dawg shut-up my mom helped me pack and insisted that I bring like everything I owned. Oh and I talked to Squid he thinks he can make it by tomorrow he is getting a ride down here from his uncle. Although from what he says he is not very reliable but maybe things will work out this time."

Zigzag walked then into the kitchen where Chanel was making dinner. She met the two boys and explained why she was making dinner.

"Mom had to go to the hospital, she says that she won't be home until tomorrow after noon she has to prepare for the inspection and there was a long line of emergency surgeries so it's my job to take care of you guys while she is gone. I hope everyone likes pasta!"

Later that night as Magnet, X-ray, and Armpit lay awake Magnet began to tell them about Chanel.

"She is so pretty and she cooks really good pasta. I wonder if she has a boyfriend I mean whoa! She is hot!"

X-ray rolled over and looked at Magnet.

"Yah I mean she is cute but I don't know Zigzag's twin sister? That's kind of weird plus you have had cuter girls than that."

"Cute? I think she is gorgeous! She is his twin? I thought she was just his sister. Oh she is our age! Cool!"

"Magnet go to sleep I think you are still really horny from not seeing girls for almost a year!"

"Yah maybe although I dunno something is different about her."

Magnet fell into a deep sleep full of thoughts about girls although in his mind he kept coming back to that night back in the tent.

_Would Zigzag get pissed or would it be a good thing that I was getting with a girl. Just to make things clear that I was into girls and that night was nothing to me I was just confused. I don't know what to do although I think I should go for her. She is so beautiful. Who knows maybe this summer won't be as bad as I though…" _


	3. Party?

"Good morning!" Chanel was already awake when Magnet had gotten up.

"Did you sleep well? Although I guess if you didn't sleep with Rocky you did he sleeps forever and snores really loudly!" Chanel walked across the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs.

"I'm making eggs you want some?"

"Sure. How come you're up so early?" Chanel looked at the clock and smiled.

"It is almost ten I wouldn't call this early. But I have dance at eleven so I have to get up and get ready. What about you? Why are you up? Everyone else is still asleep."

"I don't know I just woke up and didn't go back to sleep." He took at seat at the counter that was in the middle of the kitchen. "So what kind of dance do you do? Are you any good?"

"Umm... I'm ok I do tap and lyrical and hip hop and jazz and ballet and kick line. Dancing is my passion."

"Wow! That's a lot."

Magnet asked if she needed any help with making eggs. She said no so he just sat there and they talked about the weather and then the subject of Zigzag came up. Magnet didn't know if Chanel knew about that night at Camp Green Lake. He guessed she didn't and quickly changed the subject once the eggs were ready.

Once they had finished with their eggs it was time for Chanel to get to dance. The rest of the guys were just getting up (a lot of them were jetlagged from their flights) and were really hungry so they went down to the kitchen and started looking for food and were surprised to see Magnet already sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Dude, what are you doing? How long have you been up?" Zigzag yawned and walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. Magnet watched him and thought about what he was going to say but decided to tell him the truth.

"I got up like an hour ago and came down here to look for food and I found your sister and she was making breakfast and she made me some."

"Dude, do you like my sister or something? I mean you were looking at her really weird! That's gross she's my sister!" Magnet was surprised at this question, he always thought that Zigzag was not the brightest and didn't notice a whole lot.

"Oh, I dunno if I like her, but I think she is really cool. I didn't know you had a sister how come you never talked about her?"

"I don't know it never came up. So you do like her! I knew you did! That's gross!"

"Zig, it's not like I want to date her or anything." This was a blatant lie the thought had crossed his mind many time since he first got to Zigzag's house and he met Chanel, but he was not going to tell Zigzag that. Everyone knew he was crazy and Magnet didn't want him to get mad at him. You never want to make Zigzag mad! That is one of the first things he learned at Camp Green Lake.

"I don't know if I believe you! I can see in your eyes you're hiding something from me!" Zigzag walked over to Magnet and got really close then opened his eyes really wide and started at Magnet for a long time. He began to squirm in his seat and get really uncomfortable.

"See! I can tell you're hiding something because you're getting nervous!"

"I'm getting nervous because you're taking up all the fucking air! Get away from me!" Magnet slightly pushed Zigzag out of his breathing room and moved to the seat farthest from Zigzag. The entire situation was beginning to freak him out.

By now all the other guys had heard the yelling and came downstairs.

"Man what pissed you off Magnet?"

"Nothing, it was nothing alright! It's just too early to have Zigzag getting all up in my face that's all." The all joined Magnet and Zigzag at the counter and wanted to know what was for breakfast. They decided to make pancakes and it only took them two tries to figure out how not to burn them.

"Ricky! Were home!" It was almost one o'clock and Zigzag's parents were just getting home.

"Zig, why are your parents just getting home?"

"They are doctors and have the night shift. Hey mom, hey dad! How was work?"

"Oh, just fine hunnie. Ricky introduce me to all your friends."

Rick introduced his mom and dad to the boys and explained there were more coming.

"Oh that is nice dear, well your father and I are going to go and get some sleep and if you guys go anywhere just come and let me know ok?"

"Ok mom. Good night!"

The boys spent the next thirty minutes eating and deciding what to do today. They all agreed to go swimming in the pool that was in the backyard, and then chill at home that night.

2 weeks later:

By now all the boys were there and they were all having a great time, but nothing very exciting was happening until one morning when Chanel announced that tonight when her mom and dad were working she was going to have a party in honor of her birthday and Ricky and all his friends were invited. They decided that they would come because they didn't have anything better to do and it might be fun. So when 7 rolled by they all showered and went downstairs. Soon there was a knock on the door and a tall guy carrying large amounts of alcohol came in and gave Chanel a hug.

"Oh Max, you never let me down!"

From the minute the tall guy came in with the alcohol came in the guys knew this was going to be a great party…


	4. Party!

They were right this was a great party. It was full of pretty girls, music, dancing, and boos. They were all having their fair share of all of them (except zero he had disappeared during the party) and were having the time of their lives. Magnet, Chanel, Squid, and some of Chanel's friends were playing a Spanish drinking game called yo nuca nuca. This means I have never never. You start by saying yo nuca nuca made out and if you have done that you take a drink. The drinks were flowing and soon it was Squid's turn. He had heard about Magnet's crush on Chanel and his thinking was impaired so got a boyish grin on his face slapped Magnet on the shoulder and slurred the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yo nuca nuca wanted to make out with Chanel." Everyone turned to Magnet they all knew he liked her and wanted to know what he was going to do. He looked at them all and looked at Chanel and took a drink. There were cheers and giggles. Next was Chanel's best friend Kelsey.

"Yo nuca nuca wanted to make out with Magnet." There were more laughs and cheers and then all eyes turned to look at Chanel and her response. She took a drink and laughed then said she had enough of this game and wanted to dance. She left and Magnet followed.

"Chanel wait! Would you like to dance with me?" Chanel blushed.

"Sure!" They danced dirty for a few songs and were really into each other, and then Magnet who was very drunk at the time spun Chanel around and looked into her eyes.

"You are very pretty! I like you!" Chanel who was also very drunk giggled.

"I like you too. Would you like to see me room?"

"Sure!" They both knew that they were not going to look at her room but they held hands and walked upstairs, and instantly started making out on top of her bed. Chanel removed Magnet's shirt and her took of her's. They continued to make out on top of her bed. Neither one of them realized that Zigzag had just walked in the room and was staring at them.

"You fucking whore! Get off of him!" they now knew that he was in the room with them and would have given anything to be somewhere else.

"Magnet, I told you not to hook up with my sister! You bastard! Get away from her!" before either one had a chance to say anything Zigzag grabbed Chanel and took her out side of the room then turned to Magnet, and jumped on top of him and started to beat him. They were fighting and both trying to kill each other. Once they were done fighting they both felt very sick and ran to the bathroom to throw-up. Once they were done there they both passed out on the bathroom floor and did not say another word to each other until the morning.

What do you think? Should Chanel and Magnet get together? Or should Zigzag and Magnet get back together? I'm not sure how I am going end it or who is going to be together at the end, so review and please let me know what you think. Thanks!


	5. What he dont know cant hurt himright?

"Magnet, Ricky get up now! The whole house is a mess and Mom and Dad are going to be home in an hour or two you better get up and help me clean!" Chanel started shaking the boys until they showed some form of life.

"I'm not kidding me and your friends have already been cleaning for an hour! Come and help you lazy butts!"

Zigzag and Magnet got up and looked around. It took them a while to remember what had happened last night. Zigzag looked over at Magnet and wanted to kill him.

"Don't think I didn't for get Magnet!" Magnet knew what he was talking about and didn't think this was the time to play games to he told him the truth.

"Look man we were both drunk and then we were playing this game and it was nothing. Don't get all pissy at me!" Magnet didn't dare to look at Zigzag he could feel his eyes bearing through his head. It felt like he was searching for the truth inside of his mind.

"Why didn't you make out with someone else and not my sister?"

"I dunno." Magnet did know. He knew perfectly well, that he had wanted this for a while, and that his crush on Chanel had been growing ever since they first met.

"Does your head hurt as bad as mine?" Zigzag tried to change the subject and Magnet was more than willing to go along with it.

"Does your head feel like it is going to split into two pieces?"

"Yah"

"Well, than I would say that my head hurts as bad as yours."

"Magnet, I really want to kill you now but I don't think that would be a good idea so just don't ever come near my sister and I wont kill you. Ok?"

"Deal!"

The two boys walked downstairs and started cleaning. The place was a mess; there were empty beer bottles, food all over the place, and puke in a few areas. Magnet began picking up the empty bottles until he bumped into a pair of legs. It was Chanel she was standing right above him.

"Magnet, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She told him to come with her and he followed her into the laundry room. This part had already been cleaned and Chanel walked over to the dryer and sat on top of it and looked at her hands.

"Magnet, I need to know… did we have sex?"

"What! No! I don't think so! We just made out!"

"Are you sure? I can't remember. All I remember is kissing you and then Zigzag coming in and being really mad at us, but then after that I can't remember anything. Are you sure that is all that happened?"

"Positive! I remember it all that is all that happened."

"Ok good, I was worried. I get kinda crazy when I drink. Did you talk to Ricky? I remember he was really pissed!"

"Yah, he told me never to come near you again or else he would kill me."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Yah, but maybe it is better, I mean we don't want something like this to happen again."

"Why? Am I like a bad kisser or something?"

Magnet laughed and walked closer to Chanel. Believe me your not a bad kisser, but Zigzag is my friend and I don't want him trying to kill me. So I think it is just better if we don't come anywhere near each other.

"I guess your right. I was afraid you would say that. God damnit why was I so stupid? Now we can't even do anything because I got drunk. I am so retarded!"

"It's not your fault I was drunk too. Don't worry about it. Things will be fine."

"I know I just really like you and I don't want to have stay away from you that's all." Chanel looked back down at her hands.

_Did she just say she liked me? Holy shit! I was not expecting that! I wish zigzag understood but he doesn't. I wish there was a way out of this._

"I like you too, but there is nothing we can do about it."

"Well, Zigzag dosen't have to know. Trust me I know my brother once he is asleep nothing can wake him up." She got off the dryer and walked over to Magnet and put her arms around him. "What Ricky doesn't know can't hurt him right?" Magnet thought this over and then looked into Chanel's eyes.

"I guess you're right." They quickly kissed and went back to cleaning up making sure not to get to close to each other so Zigzag wouldn't flip a biscuit on them.

Zigzag's P.O.V

_I walked in on Chanel and Magnet and they were fucking making out! I thought I made it clear that he should not mess with my sister! When I saw them I was furious! How could Magnet forget all about that night back at camp and then get it on with my sister! He is so stupid! I told him I was going to kill him if he went behind my back and got with her again, and I meant it. He would be dead. He doesn't know it but that night at camp it actually felt real to me and he has no idea how pissed I was when I saw him kissing someone else. It was a million times worse to know that the girl he was kissing was my sister. I was ready to kill someone. I had no choice but to kick his ass so I did. I thought maybe we could have talked about things and maybe not get together, but be friends again._

_I have had a few girls be into me since I got back from camp. They were all really slutty and only liked me when they found out that I had been to a camp for delinquents and that was the only reason they wanted to get with me. Most guys would not have cared and would have gotten all they could out of them, but every time we went past kissing Magnet's face popped into my mind. It was bad enough to be getting head from a whore who didn't really like me, but to be thinking about Magnet, who now hated me while this was going on was worse. I don't know why I ever let the guys talk me into inviting everyone here. I knew that if we all got back together it would be hell. I was right about that and I know I am right about this, Magnet never liked me he was just horny and now that he has girl he doesn't need me. And you know what I don't need him. He was nothing to me._

One shiny tear rolled down Zigzag's face and fell onto the floor. He quickly wiped it up rolled over and went to sleep. He hoped that things would be better in the morning.

There was a tap on the window in the room he was sharing with Squid and X-ray. They were all asleep so he went to the window and looked out. Chanel was standing there and waved to him to come down. He nodded and left. He made sure to walk by Zigzag's room to make sure that he was asleep. When he was satisfied he quickly walked down the stairs and out onto the front lawn.

"Hey you! What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know waiting for you! Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

Magnet put his hand into Chanel's and they walked down the driveway and into the street. She was slightly ahead of him and pulled him into some brush.

"Where are we going?" Chanel turned around and smiled.

"The lake! I know you're gonna like it." He followed her through the bushes and when they got to the other side they were on the shore of a big lake. The moonlight danced off the water and reflected onto Chanel.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yah, not as pretty as you though." Chanel giggled and then looked at Magnet.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Magnet looked at her like she was crazy.

"Now? I didn't bring my suit."

"You don't need one silly!" Chanel grinned and started off towards the water ripping off her clothes and screaming. Once Magnet saw what she was doing he started off after her taking off his clothes as well. He was gaining on her and he laughed.

"I'm gonna beat you!"

"Oh no your not! I am going to beat you!" But before she knew just how close Magnet really was he had grabbed her and threw her into the water. They were swimming now and playing Marco polo. The game suddenly stopped when Magnet reached out and grabbed Chanel in an awkward place.

"Oh sorry about that!" Chanel was just giggling.

"It's fine. I know you did it on purpose, but I mean who could blame you!" They were both laughing now. They were in the water where Chanel could just touch and have her neck and shoulder out of the water, but Magnet being so much taller than her had his entire torso out of the water. They came closer to each other and began kissing. They continued to kiss under the moonlight and in the water until something swam by Chanel's feet. She screamed and ran out of the water and quickly put her clothes back on. They walked back to the house and said good night then went to bed.

Even though he had a blast that even he could not figure out why when they started kissing did Zigzag's face come to his mind? He figured it was just the guilt and went to sleep.


	6. Almost caught

Tell me what you think and let me know who you think should get with who. I still don't know how it is going to end so let me know what you think! R&R

The next morning

"Chanel wake up, can I talk to you?" it was Ricky he had gotten up early to talk to his sister about the other night. His insides were squirming. He did not want to be there but he knew he had to talk to his sister about it sometime. Chanel stirred and looked up and Ricky with a confused look on her face.

"Ricky, what are you doing up so early? Is something wrong?" Ricky sat down next to Chanel on her bed.

"No, nothing is wrong I just wanted to talk to you about the other night." Now Chanel's insides were squirming. She had been dreading this. She though that maybe if she didn't bring it up they would not ever talk about it, but she was wrong.

"I'm sorry I got rough with you I was just pissed off. I just don't want you and Magnet to get together."

"How come?"

"Because, he is my friend and if you got together and then you guys broke up then you would get mad at him and then we wouldn't be able to hang out. Not to mention I have spent a lot of time with Magnet and I don't want you to be around guys like that. All he would ever talk about at camp was what a pimp he was. I don't want to see you get hurt, and that is exactly what you are setting yourself up for."

Chanel looked at her brother. He made a valid excuse but she still liked Magnet a lot and she was not going to stop seeing him. She knew it would hurt her brother if he found out so she tired to change his mind.

"Well, if you don't want us to hook-up can't we just be friends? I mean you don't have to go around telling Magnet to never look or talk to me again. He is a fun guy and I don't like you putting restrictions on who I can and can't see."

"If you promise that you won't hook up with him then I guess it is ok and I won't be so anal about it."

"Ricky we were all super trashed, that wouldn't have happened if we weren't drinking. Don't worry things will be fine trust me." She hugged her brother and told him that she loved him. Than rolled over and went back to sleep, but she wasn't tired at all. She hated lying to her brother. She loved him a lot but she thought she was right about this issue. She should be able to date who ever she wanted. The guilt was eating her alive. She promised that she would not hook-up with Magnet, but it was just last night when they snuck out and made out in the lake. Her brother has always been there for her and would never lie to her.

_Chanel, you're being stupid! Just forget about it you are right about this one. He is just being way to over protective and you not a child. You like Magnet and things like this should not get in that way of that. _

Chanel knew that she was not going to get any more sleep, so she got up and went downstairs to help her brother make breakfast. The morning passes and Ricky and Chanel watched TV because all of the other boys were still asleep. By noon they were all awake and it was time for Chanel to go to dance. She went upstairs and when she passed by the guest room she was pulled inside. Magnet was the one who had pulled her inside. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Magnet, I have to go to dance!"

"Fine, but are we going to hang out tonight?"

"Sure! Same time and place?"

"You know it!" Magnet kissed her and let her get ready for dance.

Later that night-

The moon shown down on the driveway and into the street, a tall figure could be made out standing under the crabapple tree in the front yard. Magnet was waiting for Chanel. That morning she said same time and same place, but midnight came and went and there was no sign of Chanel, suddenly the front door opened and Magnet moved back into the shadows. Squid was standing in the door way and looked outside he took a few steps and then walked back into the house. Magnet was worried now. Had they found out about him and Chanel? Would he tell Zigzag that he heard something? The door opened again and Chanel came out quietly and closed the door, and then ran over the Magnet.

"Did you see Squid come out and look around?" Chanel glanced over her shoulder and then turned her gaze back to Magnet.

"Yah, I saw him. Did he find you? What was he looking for?"

"I met him on my way downstairs and asked where I was going. I told him that I was going out with friends and not to tell anyone because I am not suposto go anywhere this late at night. He said that he thought he saw someone outside and he was just going to check. I told him that it was probably my friends and that we were going out, but he insisted that he look outside. When he was satisfied he just came back inside told me that he thought everything was ok and agreed he wouldn't tell anyone then went back to sleep."

"Do you think I should go back? I share a room with him and he will notice that I am not there."

"That sounds like a good idea. He is probably catching on to us, s maybe we should not do this for a few days."

"Yah, that is smart, but it sucks."

"Yah, but it is best. You should go back. I can sneak in the back so he will think I went out and came back later tonight." She hugged Magnet and looked into his eyes. "I really like you Magnet; I think you should know that. But you should know if you break my heart I will break your nose." She smiled at Magnet and kissed him then told him to get back before they noticed he was gone.

Magnet walked in the front door quietly and walked upstairs and went into the bathroom and took his clothes off so he was just in his boxers. (What he was wearing last time Squid saw him) When he got out of the bathroom he walked into the room and Squid was sitting by the window. He spun around when he noticed that someone had entered the room.

"Have a nice time with Chanel?" Squid smiled, but it quickly faded from his face.

"I was just wondering where she was going. I was worried because she was sneaking off somewhere in the middle of the night. Once I knew she was just meeting a friend I came back that's all."

"Yah, sure we all heard about the two of you making out during her party. It was obvious you liked her. Look you can tell me I'm not going to tell Zigzag but I should let you know he would be pissed if he ever found out and it is not a good idea to piss him off. You know that!"

"Look nothing is going on! Even if it was I am not trying to piss Ziggy off. We are just friends. That is all just go back to sleep Squid."

"Yah man, whatever you say. Good night."

"g'night"


	7. You're like me?

Magnet's P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning and looked around and found the room was empty. I didn't get any sleep last night and was tired, but reluctantly I got out of bed and went downstairs. Everyone except Zigzag was down there and eating what looked like green poop and it didn't smell any better.

"Sick what are you guys eating?" Squid glared at me and looked offended.

"It is scrambled eggs and they just got too much oxygen in them, so they turned green." Great Squid had been cooking again. It was no secret that he was the worse cook ever and he either burned, undercooked, or just managed to make whatever he was making disgusting and almost to the point of being plain inedible. I looked at the frying pan sitting at the counter and saw that there was plenty of eggs left and I was really hungry and so I dished up a small amount and tried not taste them as they passed through my mouth.

"So Magnet, Squid was just telling us all about your little secret affair with Chanel, and I was wondering if you could give me your side of the story." The fork that had Squid's nasty eggs on it completely missed my mouth and hit my chin, they eggs and the fork fell to the ground with a loud bang. I looked at X-ray in shock and saw that everyone was hollowing with laughter. I knew that Squid would tell X-ray and that he would probably bring it up with me, but I didn't think that he would do it in front of everyone.

"Nothing is going on we're just friends." I could tell no one believed me, but I thought it was worth a try.

"Shut-up dawg! None of us believe you!" Shit I'm screwed!

"Yah man, we all know that you like Chanel, and we all know that you two made out during her party. Why don't you just tell us the truth?" I glared at Squid he was so cocky sometimes. He only said something when he knew that X-ray was behind him and ready to back him up. I scowled and thought this over. Maybe I should just come clean.

"Fine, we've been sneaking around for like a day. It's really nothing special; just don't tell Ziggy, I know he will be pissed." It felt better to get it off my chest, but as soon as the burden was lifted another on was put in its spot, only this one was heavier. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't dare to meet their gaze. There was silence until Armpit's voice broke the uneasy tension.

"So have you banged her yet?" Everyone groaned.

"Armpit, you're so retarded!" X-ray shook his head in disbelief while saying that. Caveman who had been quiet this whole time finally said something.

"Well, I think what Armpit was trying to say was, have you guys done anything other than getting it on at Chanel's party?"

"Yes."

"What-"

"Nothing to dirty…" They boys all smiled and beckoned me to tell them what I have done, so I gave them a brief summary of what happened at the lake.

"So you like saw her naked?" Caveman looked at me in awe.

"Yup!" Squid removed his toothpick for a minute and put it in his hand. I still don't know why he chews on that stupid thing, but whatever I guess it's kind of his trademark by now. Squid took his free hand and shook mine vigorously.

"I must admit Magnet you have some skills! I mean you hardly know this girl, but she is already taking her clothes off for you!"

Even though I know I shouldn't I was enjoying all the attention the boys were giving me. Finally they were treating me with respect and like an equal.

"So, did she look hot?" Armpit was always the most straight-forward out of all of us, but his bluntness was getting annoying.

"Of course she looked hot!" A smile formed on my face as thought more about it. Everyone laughed and X-ray clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"I must admit Magnet, even though you were always bragging about all the girls you have banged I never really believed you, but now you have proven me wrong!"

The conversation was cut short when Zigzag walked it carrying what looked like grocery bags. Everyone became silent and jumped up to help him with the grocery bags. It took everyone's help because it was only possible to carry two at a time and there were almost eighteen bags. Ziggy said that we had been eating all the food so he had to go and get more. That explained why he was not at breakfast and Squid was cooking.

Just as Ziggy handed me the last bag our hands brushed and suddenly my body got the chills and shivers were sent up and down my spine. Why did that just happen? What was going on? Surly I couldn't still have feelings for Zig anymore. I mean we were just confused back at camp and it didn't mean anything…right? But then why whenever he touched me I got shivers? I looked up at Zigzag and his eyes were opened wide, maybe he got the chills too? I don't know because he quickly shut the back of the car and then went inside with the rest of the guys.

Three days later

Every time I touch Zigzag I get those same chills going up and down my body. I don't know what is going on with me. I am not gay! I know I am not gay because I have feelings for a girl, but still I get all weird around Zigzag, but I know he doesn't feel anything for me anymore. I should feel happy but whenever I think about Ziggy not liking me back I get slightly disappointed. It has been three days and Chanel and I decided that we were going to met again tonight. It was still early in the afternoon, but I was already getting butterflies.

One o'clock in the morning:

I went out the front door and found Chanel already waiting for me. She smiled and kissed me, but this kiss seemed much different then the rest. It felt hollow and empty. I kissed her back, but there was no emotion in it, and I think she could tell. When we broke apart she looked slightly disappointed, but she took my hand and led me down the driveway and onto the street.

It was already the beginning of August and I was leaving in less than two weeks. I don't know how I am going to tell Chanel, but it seemed like she was reading my mind. She looked me in the eye and I saw tears building up in her eyes.

"You're leaving in less than two weeks. What are we going to do?" I raised and lowered one shoulder and then answered truthfully.

"I dunno, break-up I guess." Chanel got so pissed. I guess maybe it was a little harsh, but I thought it was best that I was honest with her.

"So you are just going to leave me like nothing ever happened?"

"No."

"Hasn't any of this meant anything to you?"

Things were getting out of hand and fast.

"No, it's just come on think about it. We have only been dating for a short period of time. You're acting like we have been dating for years." Chanel looked even more furious than ever.

"I was wrong about you. You are a bastard!" She took off down the street and back to her house. I chased after her, but stopped suddenly when I saw her crying in Zigzag's arms. When he saw me he got up and walked over to me and punched me square in the face.

"You bastard! I told you not to mess with my sister, and what do you do? You go around seeing her and lying about it!"

I lay there on the ground and had nothing to say. I was dead Zigzag was going to kill me he was crazy, and everyone knew that you always need to look out for the crazy ones. They are the most dangerous because they will do anything. Zigzag hit me again and again until I threw-up. I looked around and saw that Chanel had gone inside. There was no hope for me I was dead.

"How could you do this you worthless piece of shit? You broke my sister's heart! First me now her! What gives you the right to treat people like this?" Had I heard him correctly? Did he just say _first me now her?_ Clearly he was not proposing that I had broken his heart too?

"What do you mean first me now her?" Zig's jaw dropped in shock. I guess he didn't mean to say that out loud, but it was too late I had already heard it.

"I just…I…well; it's nothing it came out wrong." Did he really mean what he was saying? I could tell he was lying. I could always tell from his eyes that he was lying. He was a horrible liar and always had been.

"Do you mean you actually meant what happened back at camp?"

"Well…" Zigzag looked for words but couldn't find any so he went back to hitting me. But finally after a few more blows it was clear that he no longer was at a lose for words.

"Yes I meant it and then you had to go and be stupid and not talk to me then come here and get it on with my sister!" I looked at him and he continued to keep hitting me.

"I thought you were different and you were like…like me! But I was wrong you were just so lonely what you were going to turn to even affection from another guy! I knew that you could never like me back!" I could tell he had wanted to tell me this for a while.

"Ziggy, stop…stop…FUCKING STOP!" Finally Zigzag stopped hitting me and sat down next to me exhausted.

"I was stupid to think that you were like me…"

I looked at him and those shivers ran through me again. I have been telling myself for years that I was not gay. That is why I made up all those stories about being with all those girls. Zigzag was my first kiss, and from then on I knew that I liked him.

"Zig, I am like you." I sighed me head was telling me to stop, but I kept going. It was like something inside of me had just busted and the truth was pouring out.

"I made up all that stuff about all the girls. I thought you didn't want to talk to me and I have been ashamed of what I am, so I was ashamed to talk to you too." There was an awkward silence between us and I saw one single tear fall from Zigzag's eyes. He was crying!

"Look I didn't mean to make you upset you I just…" But Zigzag stopped me in the middle of my sentence.

"I always dreamed you were like me…but I never though you actually were. I thought that you hated me. You were the only reason I didn't kill myself at camp."

I was shocked. I never thought I would be hearing this from Zigzag.

"Do you feel anything when you kiss my sister?" When I thought back I realized that I hadn't felt anything.

"No."

"Did you feel something when I kissed you?"

"Yes. Did you fell anything?"

"Yah." Things were whirling in my mind. I had no idea what was going on, but then suddenly I looked over at Zigzag and I found myself back in the same situation I did months ago. It felt like we were being draw together like two magnets. Our lips were inching together until they were touching. Instead of pulling away though our kissing became much deeper and passionate. I felt like everything had been lifted from me. I finally felt free, until we broke apart minutes later.

"Do you still feel something?" I looked at Zigzag like he was crazy.

"Do you honestly think I could kiss you like that and not feel anything?" Zigzag smiled his goofy grin and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly.

"Yah…It rocked!" But then a voice from above made us both jump.

"Gross are you guys KISSING!"


	8. What are you going to do about it?

**Just to let everyone know this chapter has some offensive things said towards gay people. If you're offended by that then this might not be the best chapter to read! Please review so far I have 1 review, and the person who reviewed it I am really happy that you liked it!**

Instantly both of our heads turned to the window upstairs. We saw Squid, the rest of D-tent, and Chanel all standing in the window with a mix of expressions on their faces. Chanel looked like she was going to cry, Squid looked like he was going to puke, and Caveman looked like he was looking at something he knew he shouldn't, but still couldn't take his eyes away. I looked back at Zigzag and he looked at me. I had no idea what to do, but luckily Zigzag thought of something.

"Yah we're fucking kissing, and what are you going to do about it!"

I looked at Zigzag; I never thought he would be able to stand up to everyone like that. He was always pretty quiet at camp and never really stated his opinion on anything. Chanel looked more hurt than ever. Even from the distance between us I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Magnet you mean you're like…Ricky?"

She said this with a mix of disbelief and disgust. I suddenly realized that it takes a really awful person to not even accept their brother as a homosexual.

"What do you mean like him?"

I knew exactly what she meant, but I wanted her to say it. Being gay is not a bad thing, but some people just don't understand that.

"You're…GAY?"

Chanel said the word 'gay' in a loud whisper, and then she looked around like a rock was going to fall from the sky and hit her in the head because she had said the most sinful of words.

"You mean I have been making out with a gay guy this whole time?"

"You know it sister!"

Chanel was now sobbing and looked like she wanted to kill someone. I looked at Ziggy and he gave me a look that said _you see what I have to put up with? _I looked at him and shook my head trying to say _Jeeze, some people are just weird! _Ziggy laughed I could tell he got the message. The rest of the guys; especially X-ray, were unusually quiet, but that only lasted so long. Squid who still looked like he was going to throw up thought this was a good time to state his opinion.

"You mean we have been living with a bunch of fags this whole time?"

"Did you guys like hook up…in the tent?"

Armpit was now sharing the same look with Squid. I looked at Ziggy and then back at the guys. I didn't know how to tell them what had happened. I didn't even know myself. It was one of those things that you can't explain no matter how hard you try, but I guess the guys took our silence as a yes.

"That is disgusting!"

"Yah man that is so wrong!"

"You know what else is wrong? Being awake at three in the morning and yelling offensive terms that apply to homosexuals! You kids need to go to bed! Where are your parents? Ricky I thought you knew better! There are young children around here do you want to wake them up? Jesus!"

My head flew around in the other direction. I looked for the voice that was yelling at us. It was Ricky's neighbor Mrs. Jones. Even though she was an older woman and I doubt she had any kids, I guess she was pretty pissed that we woke her up. Maybe the best place to have this conversation was not when the two groups were separated by two stories and a full yard. Ziggy looked pretty embarrassed and got up.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones, we'll go inside!"

"Thank you Ricky!"

I followed Ziggy inside. Once we got inside the door everyone was waiting for us. Everyone looked the same though; Chanel was crying, X-ray's expression was noncommittal, and Squid and the rest of the guys looked shocked and disgusted.

"Did you know that in the bible it says that a man must marry a woman?"

Chanel looked so mad. Her face was turning red and her eyes were kind of popping out of her head.

"Do you know that you look like a frog when you're mad, and do you know that you don't have to be a bitch because I stole your man?"

Ziggy was looking pissed too. He was probably disgusted in how his own sister was acting. I was getting more and more shocked by the things that were coming out of Zigzag's mouth. I never knew that he would say things like that but even though this was a new side of Ziggy…I liked it! But no matter how surprising Ziggy was being nothing could have prepared me for that was going to happen next.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with being gay, and you know what if you are going to be small minded and have a problem with them then you can just shut your mouth because Magnet and Zigzag are our friends and I don't know why now all of a sudden you guys are forgetting that. I think it is cool that you guys like each other!"

Every single head turned towards Zero. I don't think I have ever heard him say that much ever. Everyone just stared and looked at him like he had just walked on water.

"Thanks, man."

Zigzag looked at Zero and smiled, but Zero just nodded like it was nothing. X-ray was the first to say anything after Zigzag's small thank you.

"Zero is right… they are our friends. We should support them."

"X you crack head! They are fags! I don't know if you remember, but we use to spend nights talking about how retarded gay people were!" Squid turned to us. "I changed in front of you guys! You guys saw me…NAKED! Were you guys like…_looking _at me?" Zigzag was getting so mad. I assumed he remember the nights when they did that.

"No Squid we were _not _looking at you! Believe me, I thought about it once and you're not that much to look at…all pale and nasty-"

"And your cock is tiny!" Armpit looked at himself like he didn't believe he had just said that, but then suddenly puffed up his chest and stood behind what he said.

"You are all gay! You queers!"

Squid was now looking scared. He started to back away from everyone like we were diseased and just by being around us he was going to be infested. X-ray tried to grab his arm and bring him back but Squid shook it off.

"Squid, it's still the same Magnet and Zigzag...they're just you know…into each other."

I was glad that X-ray was on our side. Normally once he was on our side everyone else was on our side, but for some reason I knew that this wouldn't be the case.

"X-ray do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes I do and I don't give a damn who they love! I know you're a little uncomfortable with homosexuals, but I think the only person acting gay around here is you!"

Squid looked furious, but before he could do something Chanel stared talking. She got up and walked over to us and looked us both in the eye. She stopped in front of Ziggy and took his hand.

"Do you really like him?"

She moved her head towards me to indicate who she was talking about. Zigzag smiled.

"Yah…I really do."

Chanel moved over in front of me and took my hand and looked right into my eyes. I could feel her hands slightly shaking. She looked hurt.

"Did you know that you were…you know…"

"No. I mean I kinda did…but didn't want to."

"So you didn't want to hurt me, or lie to me, or lead me on?"

"No!"

She started to cry again and looked like she wanted to punch me, but instead of hitting he she hugged me.

"Do you really like him?"

"Yah…a lot."

She moved away from me and wiped her eyes.

"Well, if you guys really like one another then I guess I have no option other than accepting it. It was just weird…you know finding out you had been getting it on with a gay guy…you know. But I love my brother…and if you make him happy…then I am happy."

I smiled.

"Thanks Chanel…you rock!"

She laughed though her sobs and smiled. Even though her eyes were puffy and red she still looked very pretty. She turned around and looked at Squid.

"Call my brother a fag again… and I'll kick your ass!"

There was a loud noise and headlights coming through the windows. Ziggy's mom and dad were home really early. I looked at Zigzag and he looked really scared. Chanel ran over to Zigzag and grabbed him whispering in his ear.

"Are you going to tell mommy and daddy?"

That's why he was so scared! His parents didn't know! Chanel was the only person who knew. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. We walked out to the garage holding hands. I knew he was scared, but he had to tell them. I kept telling him it would be ok, but I was worried myself. I didn't really know his parents really well, but hopefully they were going to take it better than their daughter did. We walked though the door and Ziggy took control of the conversation.

"Umm…mom, dad can we talk?"

**Please review! Woo hoo I am up to 1 review! I am going to two! Woop woop! Thanks for the one person who reviewed!**


	9. I Am Gay!

Magnet's P.O.V

"Sure sweetie what's on your mind?"

"Umm…there is something that you don't know about me?"

Ziggy's mom and dad looked at each other and exchanged worried looks.

"What might that be baby?"

Zigzag looked at me. I knew he had no idea how to break it to his parents so I just gave him a reassuring smile and a slight squeeze on his hand.

"I really like Magnet."

It was so simple, but I doubt his parents will know what he is talking about. Most of the time parents are so oblivious to what is really going on in their kid's lives and minds.

"Well I am glad you like him because you guys are friends."

"No mom, I _really _like him."

His mom looked at her son and then at our interlinked hands. Her eyes got big and I could almost see her connecting the dots.

"You mean….you….err…_like _him!"

"Umm…yah."

"What are the two of you talking about?"

Ziggy's dad looked completely annoyed. He obviously had no idea what they were talking about and was just mad that no one was telling him.

"Joe, Ricky has feelings for another boy…"

His dad at first looked like he was so confused he wanted to scream, but soon he looked so pissed he wanted to throw something.

"Ricky, you can't be serious. Now I know things can get a little confusing when you're growing up and I know things can be weird…but don't you think you are jumping to conclusions?"

"No dad! I am gay!"

His dad cringed at the word gay. Ziggy's mom walked towards Ziggy and put his arm around him and then hugged me. I was really surprised cuz I thought she was going to hit me at first and then she just hugged me instead.

"Well if this makes my baby happy…then it's fine with me."

"Rachel don't you think you are acting a little crazy? Our son is _not _gay!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Joe I don't care if he is gay or not he is still our son and we should support him!"

Ziggy's dad looked at the floor and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Are you sure you're gay?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to accept it."

Ziggy's dad walked past us and avoided both of our eyes. Zigzag let out a huge sigh and hugged his mom. Then he hugged me.

"That was easier than I thought it would be!"

"Yah they took it really well actually!"

"Magnet, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Joe you are being really immature about this!"

We could hear Zig's parents arguing in the kitchen, but I was grateful that at least one of his parents accepted us.

"Your mom is being really cool about us."

"Yah, too bad my dad is being a bitch."

"He'll come around just give him time."

Ziggy sat down on the step leading into the house from the garage and I sat down next to him.

"Magnet what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You live far away remember?"

"Oh…well I dunno. I guess we can visit every summer."

"Yah…"

"I know it sucks, but at least it is better than nothing."

"You're right."

I kissed his cheek and then leaned against him.

"I'm going to miss you though."

"I'm gonna miss you too."


	10. Time To Say GoodBye

"Well time to say good-bye I guess."

Magnet shifted back and forth on his feet. They had been dreading this moment all day. Magnet turned to Zigzag's mom and dad.

"Thanks for letting me stay for the summer."

Zigzag's mom grabbed Magnet and hugged him.

"You make sure you and come and visit soon alright?"

"Ok."

Magnet turned toward Chanel and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry I kinda fucked up your summer."

"It's fine. It was fun for a while."

Chanel, Zig's mom and dad left the room and let Magnet and Zigzag have some time alone before Magnet left for the airport.

"You better come and visit me Zigzag or I am gonna be really pissed!"

Zigzag smiled and hugged Magnet.

"Nothing could keep me from you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See ya later man."

"Bye."

Magnet walked out of the door and got into the taxi. He smiled at Zigzag through the window and waved. Zigzag waved back and one tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it from his face and smiled.

"Bye Magnet."

Magnet and Zigzag talk all the time and they visit each other whenever they can. They guys finally fully accepted them and treat them like they always did. Chanel has forgiven Magnet and has moved on to other guys. Even though it hurts to be apart they still find the strength to get through it together.

**Please review! This is the end of the story so please let me know what you think!**


End file.
